Quirky You
by Aiskuriimuneko
Summary: Midoriya "Deku" Izumi was the catalyst for a very curious change in Uraraka Ochako. Izuocha drabble.


**A/N:** Hello! First bnha fic and it's kind of short lmao.

My best friend, Andra and I started thinking about bnha but with a female protagonist. Deku as a girl wouldn't change the story much but it'd still be fun to imagine. I especially love the idea of Uraraka crushing hard on female Deku lmao so here's a small thing I wrote.

* * *

Midoriya "Deku" Izumi was the catalyst for a very curious change in Uraraka Ochako.

Deku herself, was a relatively plain girl who wouldn't stick to one's mind if given a single glance, a seemingly ordinary person among all the other UA students, among anyone Uraraka has ever known.

How utterly wrong she was.

Their first encounter was as comically normal as one could be and yet it was anything but. They had barely exchanged words before Deku risked everything to save Uraraka's life. Uraraka had of course returned the gesture in kind but would've preferred not to have slapped her rescuer in order to do so. Given the dire circumstances, Uraraka didn't think there were other alternatives.

She hadn't expected how incredibly inspiring this girl could be. The way Deku pursued her dreams with a singular focus and a boundless determination spurred Uraraka all the more to do the same. Uraraka had her own reasons for becoming a hero, of course. Sometimes she grew doubtful of her own ambitions compared to the nobler goals of her classmates, but Deku and Iida assured her otherwise. Their encouragement greatly boosted her morale and she was very much grateful to have them as close friends. Deku was a nice girl, incredibly sweet and kind.

She couldn't quite definitively say when she had fallen in love with Deku, but she most definitely had. Slow and subtle as the attraction had been, the realization had quite literally swept her off her feet.

The Sports Festival was likely the first instance where Uraraka questioned her friendship with Deku, mostly because it was a time where allies were a mere temporary luxury. However, Uraraka didn't fail to notice the possessiveness that would arise whenever Hatsume would hold Deku's hands in hers or inch a little too close to her. Or how Deku and Hatsume seemed so immersed in chatter that Uraraka barely felt acknowledged. It was a silly thing to be jealous about, but jealousy still came nonetheless. Tensions were high and emotions were likewise ever changing during the festival's activities, so Uraraka couldn't quite inspect these strange new feelings just yet at the time.

Deku always managed to find new ways to amaze her. Her incredibly extensive analysis often came to good use, whether it be during combat exercises or a rescue race. Uraraka clearly remembers how the pounding of her heart almost blocked out the surprised and disgruntled exclamations of her class, upon seeing Deku swiftly passing Sero in the rescue race, expertly grappling pipes and jumping about with incredible speed. Uraraka couldn't tear her eyes off Deku's form. Deku's brilliant mind and muscular body were but a few things among many, that amazed Uraraka.

Deku was as gentle and delicate as a flower. The fiery spirit in her gaze and the steady timbre of her voice was as captivating as her ambitions to help others. All bright eyes, awkward smiles and nervous blush; small things that made the affection in Uraraka blossom all the more. Uraraka would treasure every accidental brush of her hand against Deku's, bruised and scarred from battles as they were, and often times found herself wanting to kiss them better. The two of them didn't spend that much outside of school except for the occasional times where they walked to the train station together. Bashfully, Uraraka would think of ways to propose small innocent outings after school, just the two of them, although it was mere wistful thinking most of the time.

Her growing infatuation with Deku luckily wasn't common knowledge with everyone. Or at least, she preferred to think that it wasn't. Tsuyu, ever the perceptive fellow, had of course deduced her way straight – or not so straight – to Uraraka's secret the minute she stepped into the monitor room after she had passed her exam. It was safe to assume that Tsuyu knew but she likely wasn't going to tell anybody, of course. Tsuyu was assuring that way.

There was also a sort of knowing look that Momo and Mina would send Uraraka once in a while. Mina was all big smiles and thumbs ups whereas Momo often sent her a subtle smile of understanding. They were very encouraging, the lot of them, and never overstepped their bounds with their teasing. Uraraka was grateful.

 _Your girlfriend?_ Gunhead had once inquired after a phone call with Deku, much to Uraraka's surprise. It was rather difficult to ensure the pro hero that _no, no, they were just good friends!_ when her heart was caught in her throat and her face flush with redness. Deku was safe and sound at the hospital after an encounter with the elusive Hero Killer, so if any of Uraraka's unfiltered worry had bled through her voice during the call, she hadn't noticed. Gunhead, on the other hand, might have.

 _You were thinking about what Midoriya Izumi would do, weren't you? Do you have a crush on her?_

She rarely ever heard Aoyama's words anymore; they were no more than an echo through her head most days, and easily suppressible. However, they would make themselves known every time Uraraka stole secret glances from her green-haired friend and the implication was not lost on her. Uraraka had been completely unprepared for that particular question from Aoyama – especially considering the circumstance in which the question had been asked! – but assessing her feelings for this long had gotten her to the same conclusion. It really wouldn't surprise her if the entire class had figured it out by this time, as dense as she was.

Even if voicing the notion out loud was a little out of her capabilities for now, Uraraka could still think it. She could voice the thought in the space of her mind, allow it to float and exist without tucking it away in the depths of her heart afterwards. She could smile and be proud of it.

Deku, who faced any problem head on with courage and determination burning through her eyes. Deku, whose very presence made her feel as if everything was going to be alright. Deku, whose beautiful being alone made her go weak in the knees.

Midoriya "Deku" Izumi, quirky, muttering and stammering mess she was, made Uraraka's heart aflutter with fondness and love.


End file.
